


Timeline

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Wholock, Wibbly Wobbly Time-Wimey Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Sherlolly Discord prompt: Treehouse, Enemies to friends to lovers, Time travel. Enjoy this Wholock with Time Lady Molly and reluctant (at first) Companion Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Flash Fics





	Timeline

" _Build a little treehouse in your soul!_ " Molly warbled, getting the words wrong yet again.

Sherlock refrained from correcting her this time. Experience had taught him not to correct the young Time Traveller who had first taken him captive, then befriended him, unless it was vitally important.

Getting the lyrics right to an Earth song wasn't vitally important.

Getting her to understand how he now felt about her was.

"Molly," he said, when she'd fallen silent.

She looked at him, smiling brightly as she set the controls of her TARDIS to what he called "autopilot" and she called something far more long winded and technical and rather boring, if he was being honest. "What's up, Earthman?"

"Erm, when you, um, kidnapped me…"

"When I stopped you from making the worst mistake of your life," she corrected him. ( _She'd never learned not to correct him no matter how snarky or frankly insulting he got when she did it, and he doubted she ever would. Yet another trait that had slowly endeared her to him._ )

"Hm, yes, well, that's still open for debate," he tried, only to be interrupted by her merry laughter.

"Oh Sherlock, please, we both know if you'd joined forces with Jim Moriarty the world would have burnt to ashes by now. John Watson would be dead, Mycroft would be England's dictator supreme, Greg Lestrade would have been blackmailed into marrying that horrid PA of Magnussen's, Mrs. Hudson would have started up her husband's drug cartel again and got herself arrested…"

"Yes, yes, fine, you were right, I was wrong," Sherlock snapped, churlishly annoyed at this reminder of how he'd ended up on this ridiculous blue box of a time machine in the first place. Then his expression softened as he recalled just how much 'Molly Hooper' (whose name was apparently an acronym for something his human tongue couldn't pronounce) had done to save him.

How much she'd sacrificed to prevent the timeline that her fellow Time Lords had decreed the 'true' timeline for Earth.

"What you've done for me...You've always counted," he finally said as her expression turned inquisitive. "You matter most. And even if I wasn't always good at expressing that, well, it's true. So...thank you."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but he couldn't help but notice that she was now standing quite a bit closer to him than she had been at the start of this awkward exchange of words. "You're welcome, Sherlock Holmes." She hesitated, nibbled her lip and lowered her eyes before glancing up at him through her eyelashes. "I'd do it all over again, you know. Even knowing we'd end up hunted fugitives."

"So would I," he admitted, a far cry from his initial rantings and demands to be brought back to his home planet 'consequences be damned'.

Had that really only been six months ago? Six months according to his personal 'linear timeline', Molly had assured him, even if they were now centuries and literally billions of miles from where his linear timeline had begun.

They'd been enemies, they'd become friends, and now…?

He took a deep breath. Placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaned forward, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on her warm brown eyes. Waited for her to stop him.

And when she didn't...he moved those final few inches and took the fall he'd been avoiding his entire life.

He admitted his love with the soft brush of his lips against hers.


End file.
